Un día especial, con una Noche de Vals
by Diana Schnee
Summary: Atsuko Kagari esta de cumpleaños, donde sus amigas no saben nada hasta que se enteran por dos personas, estas al estar en desacuerdo en que Akko no celebre su cumpleaños, deciden y toman la decisión de hacerle un cumpleaños que no olvidara. Info: Esta historia esta relacionada pero no afecta la historia original de Crónicas de Luna Nova, es algo totalmente dedicado a celebrar e


Un día especial con una noche de Vals

Era un día normal en Luna Nova para todas las estudiantes presentes, todas se estaban preparando para irse de vacaciones de verano en visitar a sus familias, hablar de los sucesos ocurridos en clases, otras decidían quedarse en Luna Nova para mejorar en sus estudios con clases suplementarias o simplemente en hacer investigaciones para así estar preparadas para el nuevo año escolar que se aproximara luego de las vacaciones de verano, pero sin lugar a duda un grupo de brujas estaban animadas en el patio de Luna Nova hablando de lo que harían en vacaciones luego de muchos sucesos y de un descanso a acontecimientos fuertes y revelaciones que no se esperarían de tres personas en particular.

Amanda: -acostada en la grama con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza y piernas cruzadas- sigo sin poder creerlo en que Yang, Ruby y Akko sean criaturas mágicas y que tengan la labor de protegernos, ya que las brujas, humanos y criaturas mágicas están en peligro… es algo totalmente emocionante de verdad

Hannah: -mirando a Amanda con disgusto- no te preocupa un poco sobre los peligros que podamos correr! ¡Tú piensas únicamente en divertirte!

Amanda: -se sienta y mira a Hannah de forma retadora- si puedo preocuparme por la seguridad de todas mis amigas, pero también es emocionante que podamos ayudar a unas criaturas mágicas a protegernos y salvar la humanidad o me equivoco chicas? –mirando a su alrededor-

Constanze: -levantando pulgar en aprobación para volver a su stan bot en reparación-

Jasminka: -comiendo papas mientras asiente- es una experiencia emocionante, como será luchar contra una criatura mágica mano a mano, debe ser mejor que luchar contra osos

Lotte: -acomodando sus lentes nerviosas- Sucy y Yo las hemos estado ayudando ya desde hace mucho, desde inicio de clases y de verdad es emocionante pero preocupante

Sucy: -poniendo una mano sobre su boca riendo de forma malvada- Hehehehe… pero gracias a esas ayudas eh podido conseguir nuevas pociones y hacer experimentos interesantes con ingredientes que ellas me entregan.

Bárbara: -brillando los ojos mientras fantasea- para mí todo esto, es como si estuviéramos en Night Fall, ayudando criaturas mágicas, protegiendo, luchando no podría ser mejor –agarra a Lotte las manos- es de verdad emocionante no? –mira que Lotte asiente y le sonríe ampliamente-

Lotte: Así es Bárbara es totalmente emocionante, ¡me eh sentido dentro de Night Fall totalmente!

Nora: -saltando desde el árbol hacia abajo para sentarse al lado de Jasminka y comer con ella- de verdad es emocionante lo que podría pasar, aparte se imaginan poder montar a Akko o Yang en su forma dragón –alzando los brazos-

Pyrrha: -leyendo un libro sobre las criaturas mágicas, mientras analiza el libro- si es que ellas lo permiten, los dragones no dejan que se suban a su espalda sin permiso de ellos –escuchando un oowww entre sus amigas menos de parte de Lotte, Sucy y Hannah-

Hannah: -cerrando los ojos mientras aprieta suavemente su nariz- que hice yo para merecer este grupo de amigas, al menos las personas más serias una está aquí, mientras que Blake, Weiss y Diana no están aquí, alguien por favor sálveme

Amanda: -cruzando los brazos mientras mira a Hannah fijamente con la duda- De eso me pude percatar y dar cuenta, donde están ellas tres y ¿aparte donde están Yang, Ruby y Akko?

Lotte: -mirando a Amanda mientras acomoda sus lentes- Salieron temprano en la mañana Amanda, pero nadie sabe porque razón, dijeron que al medio día volvían, pero han tardado en llegar y eso ya me está preocupando –mirando el cielo-

De pronto caen en un silencio muy profundo, teniendo tantas dudas en mente y con interrogativas, sin saber que hablar un portal se abre cerca de donde están ellas, saliendo de dicho portal las chicas mencionada junto con la Prof. Úrsula, la Directora Holbrooke, Prof. Croix y Alexa Kairyu, apenas el portal se cierra las chicas gritan llamándolas, causando que todas volteen.

Yang: -alzando la mano en manera de saludo- Hey! ¿Cómo están chicas, nos estaban esperando?, si es así es muy lindo de su parte –nota como todas las chicas asienten causando que sonría-

Ruby: -estirándose- Después de tantas horas de conversación, y estar acá en Luna Nova no quiero saber más nada de reuniones, quiero comer hasta explotar

Akko: -saludando a sus amigas, mirando a todos a su alrededor- Chicas me alegro que nos esperaran y que quieran estar todas reunidas, pero yo solo quiero estar en estos momentos sola –apartándose de sus amigas, saca sus alas de dragón para ir volando, mirando a Diana que la mira dudando-

Diana: -agarra las manos de Akko- para dónde vas Akko?, pensé que querías estar con tus amigas y conmigo –baja la mirada avergonzada con un ligero sonrojo-

Akko: -se acerca para darle un beso delicado en la frente y luego cerca de sus labios- Hoy es un día que prefiero estar sola –acariciando con cuidado su nariz con delicadeza con la de ella- nos veremos luego o mañana –comenzando a volar para volverse un dragón completamente e irse volando-

Lotte: -mirando a Akko irse volando toda preocupada- Akko… que te pasaría

Directora Holbrooke: -acomodando sus lentes- esta situación se las dejare a cargo de ustedes Señoritas, -mirando a la Prof. Úrsula- es algo que deben explicar porque su actitud ahorita, si me disculpan me retiro –se retira del lugar-

Prof. Úrsula: -mirando a las chicas que la ven preocupadas por lo que acaba de pasar, respirando hondo, mientras acomoda sus lentes- Chicas necesito que se acerquen todas para poder explicar lo que pasa

Alexa: Mas bien Prof. Úrsula, -apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de Diana sintiéndola nerviosa le da un ligero apretón- quien debe contar mejor la situación soy yo, conozco mejor a Akko y él porque esta así, así que siéntanse todas.

Apenas Alexa termina de decir eso, todas las chicas disponen a sentarse alrededor de ella, viendo que todas se sientan, respirando hondo mientras cruza los brazos analizando, las mira a todas.

Alexa: Me imagino que todas conocen la historia de Akko, su pasado, él porque era su odio contra las brujas y humanos, aunque ese odio a disminuido gracias a ustedes, me imagino que saben porque fue.

Weiss: -levanta la mano, esperando que le asientan para hablar, lo nota y respira hondo- Akko nos contó que su odio es porque sus padres fueron asesinados por brujas y humanos, en ese momento caballeros que eran cazadores de criaturas

Alexa: Así es Weiss –quitándose la máscara, señalando la cicatriz del lado derecho de su cara- yo estuve presente en ese acontecimiento y por ende tengo esta cicatriz que quedara para toda la vida

Blake: Pero hay muchos detalles que Akko no conto solo nos dijo eso –cerrando los ojos mientras se apoya contra Yang suavemente-

Lotte: -acomodándose los lentes- me da dolor que Akko sufriera tanto desde pequeña y por muchos años

Sucy: -agarrando la mano de Lotte para luego mirar a Alexa- ahora la duda, Guardiana de los Cavendish, que tiene que ver eso con la actitud de Akko ahorita

Amanda: -asintiendo- no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso del pasado con el tiempo actual', Akko no debería de estar así, oh me equivoco chicas.

Todas – Yang y Ruby: Estamos de acuerdo con Amanda –asienten-

Diana: -frunciendo el ceño mientras que nota que su Guardiana Alexa y la Prof. Úrsula y Croix no dicen nada- Prof. Úrsula, Prof. Croix y Alexa porque no responden la pregunta de Amanda?

Alexa: -apretando su nariz mientras inhala y exhala, mientras que con su mano libre la aprieta fuerte para calmarse- su actitud es porque los padres de Akko fallecieron antes de su cumpleaños… y su cumpleaños es…

Prof. Úrsula: -interrumpiendo a Alexa, mientras aprieta el hombro de Alexa con Croix a su lado- Es Hoy… -escucha de pronto un grito fuerte de casi todas las chicas menos de Yang y Ruby que las miraban tranquilamente-

Todas – Yang y Ruby: -levantándose de golpe como a la vez dicen fuerte- ¿¡QUE!? HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE AKKO Y NADIE NUNCA NOS DIJO ALGO SOBRE ESO

Yang: -levantándose, mientras sacude su uniforme- Nadie dijo nada sobre eso, porque Akko nunca le ha importado su cumpleaños, desde que la conocemos con nuestros padres agarraban y celebraban su cumpleaños con nosotras, luego de que nuestros padres no volvieran más o desaparecieran que ahora sabemos la verdad de que murieron ella, simplemente se volvió indiferente a celebrar su cumpleaños

Ruby: -de un salto se levanta, mientras mira a todas- Ella solo con compartir un rato en la noche con nosotras era feliz ya que luego se iba a dormir, de tanto estar sola, este día para ella es mejor estar sola, pero, -alzando una de sus manos hacia el cielo- ya ella no está sola porque nos tiene a todas nosotras, y podemos hacerle una fiesta a Akko, ¡para que este día se especial para ella!

Amanda: -poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ruby- Apoyo tu idea Ruby, hay que hacerle este día a Akko emocionante, y sé que una de las cosas emocionantes para Akko será su novia que se encuentra aquí presente –mirando a Diana-

Diana: -sintiendo la mirada de todas, causando un sonrojo muy grande de la pena mirando a otro lado mientras cruza las brazos- Srita. O'Niell no sé qué esta insinuando referente a eso, pero sea lo que sea, no haré con Akko nada indebido, apenas… estamos saliendo

Yang: -golpea ligeramente el hombro de Diana- oh vamos Cavendish, las parejas, aunque apenas estén recién saliendo pueden hacerlo –moviendo sus cejas- deberías darle de regalo eso

Blake: -jala la oreja de Yang con fuerza al notar a Diana más roja de la vergüenza por lo que dijo Yang, escuchando sus quejidos, habla con voz fría y seria- Yang Xiao Long, detienes tus bromas pesadas en este mismo instante o júralo que duermes afuera de la habitación sin sabanas ni cobijas, ni nada por una semana entera

Yang: -dejando de quejarse por la jalada a su oreja, quedándose callada completamente, traga saliva y dice nerviosa- m-mejor me callo… no quiero dormir afuera de la habitación ya que eso implicaría un castigo de parte de la Prof. Finnelan

Al ver la situación todas comienzan a reír con mucha fuerza al ver a Yang siendo dominada por una vez en manos de Blake, cayendo Amanda con Nora y Ruby al piso de la risa mientras que las profesoras aguantan la risa y Alexa solo suspira ante la situación para luego sonreír, luego de un rato, todas se calman para ponerse serias nuevamente.

Prof. Croix: Bueno chicas, como esto será una fiesta sorpresa, lo mejor es que planeemos todo esto desde ya, porque mientras más hablamos y más tiempo pasa, llegamos a la academia a las 12:15pm y ya son la 1:30pm, así que pongámonos en manos a la obra

Prof. Úrsula: Apoyo a Croix, debemos planear esto, para luego alguien vaya con Akko a distraerla y llevarla donde vayamos a acordar la fiesta

Alex: -alzando la mano- Una recomendación por adelantado, no hagamos la fiesta acá en Luna Nova, ya que no sería lo ideal, es mejor hacerlo en el mundo de las criaturas mágicas en llanura abierta o si no en un sitio con un campo que sea mágico, eso podrá dar mucha calma al ambiente y podrán hacer la fiesta muy extensa sin problemas

Diana: -pensando y analizando, sonríe ampliamente- podemos hacerlo en la Mansión Cavendish, el jardín es demasiado amplio y más que todo podremos compartir todas, y será algo mágico por la magia que abunda en el lugar

Prof. Úrsula: me parece una muy buena idea Diana, ahora lo que necesitamos son los permisos y cuadrar todo lo que debemos hacer

Alexa: Yo iré hablar con la Directora Holbrooke por ustedes, para tener el permiso de ausentarse por este día hasta mañana en la tarde que deban volver, ustedes mientras planifiquen las cosas –acomodando sus máscaras en la cintura mientras las mira a todas, hace una reverencia y se va caminando hacia la dirección-

A partir de que Alexa se retirara comenzaron todas las chicas a planear la fiesta sorpresa para Akko, debía ser algo único y especial para que disfrutara este día y más que todo sienta la alegría que le hace falta en su corazón por ausencia de sus padres, al pasar las horas y teniendo todo planificado, todas las chicas se encuentran en la puerta de la Ley Line, con unas pequeñas maletas para poderse cambiar para la fiesta y más que todo poder quedarse a dormir en la Mansión Cavendish, mirándose todas unen las manos.

Prof. Úrsula: ¿entonces cada quien sabe lo que va hacer y lo que va a llevar no? –las mira a cada una-

Amanda: -golpeando su pecho con suavidad con la mano libre- yo junto con Constanze, Yang y Sucy nos encargaremos de la música como de iluminar el lugar

Constanze: -asiente para luego alzar el pulgar-

[Stan Bot]: -alzando los brazos- Todo por una fiesta épica para Akko

Yang: la música da la vida a toda fiesta –poniéndose lentes de sol mientras sonríe ampliamente- no podemos dejar que la fiesta sea aburrida

Sucy: -haciendo una mueca- yo quería encargarme de la comida y bebidas

Lotte/Hannah/Weiss/Blake: ¡Eso nunca pasara! –le dicen al mismo tiempo causando que Sucy ría con malicia por eso-

Sucy: Cobardes –riendo macabramente-

Lotte: -suspirando mientras golpea a Sucy en el hombro- Yo con Blake, nos encargaremos de la mesa como a la vez cantaremos mutuamente para que los espíritus y hadas aparezcan

Blake: -tararea asintiendo- Sera muy emocionante poder cantar contigo Lotte –sonriendo-

Lotte: Lo mismo digo yo Blake –se avergüenza un poco acomodando sus lentes-

Hannah: Jasminka y Yo nos encargaremos de la comida y de hacer el pastel para la fiesta –acomodando su cabello con cuidado- la comida quedara magnifica

Jasminka: -asintiendo mientras come alegremente- Akko merece una buena comida y un buen pastel –todas asienten cuando

Bárbara: Mientras tanto Weiss y yo iremos al a ciudad junto con la Prof. Croix a comprar todas las cosas necesarias para la fiesta, comida, bebidas, ingredientes que hagan falta para el pastel que nos vayan avisando que falta lo compraremos antes de ir a la mansión

Prof. Croix: porque tengo que ir de compras –haciendo una mueca de molestia-

Prof. Úrsula: -la mira riendo suavemente- tú te lo buscaste por lo que paso hace meses, aparte con tus roombas Croix y tu poder mágico pueden llevar más cosas

Weiss: Aparte en la ciudad Andrew nos estará esperando para ayudarnos con el carro que siempre lo lleva, ya que sería muchas cosas para llevar en las escobas –cruzando los brazos-

Bárbara: ¡Así es! –asintiendo por lo dicho de Weiss-

Pyrrha: -sonriendo- mientras tanto Nora y Yo junto con la ayuda de Ren y Jaune, nos encargaremos de toda la decoración del lugar –riendo suavemente-

Nora: esto será lo máximo! ¡La decoración será hermosa y perfecta! –alzando los puños al cielo-

Prof. Úrsula: Yo las estaré supervisando en todo momento en la Mansión Cavendish, para que todo vaya bien –acomodando sus lentes-

Diana: -asintiendo- Mientras Ruby, Alexa y Yo nos encargaremos de Akko, en distraerla y animarla, y llevarla a fiesta

Ruby: Costará animar a Akko y entusiasmarla a que vaya a la mansión, pero no será imposible –poniendo sus manos en la cintura con pecho inflado-

Alexa: Yo solo quiero apoyarla, así que es mejor ver que todo salga bien en que vaya a la fiesta –respirando hondo- entonces si todo ya está listo

Diana: ¡Entonces pongamos en marcha el plan de un día especial y magnifico para Akko!

Cuando Diana termina de decir eso, todas alzan las manos al mismo tiempo gritando, separándose en los grupos formados diciendo hechizo todas al mismo tiempo _Tia Freyre_ , al volar todas cada grupo se dirige a su misión encomendada para la fiesta y así poder elaborarla.

Alexa: -volando parada en su escoba, viendo hacia la dirección a la que van- Ruby Rose estas segura que Akko se por esta dirección?

Ruby: -volando en su escoba mientras come una galleta asintiendo- sí, estoy segura, vimos que se fue volando hacia el oeste, pero conociéndola de seguro cambio de dirección cuando se alejó y así esconderse en aquel bosque –señalando un bosque completamente extenso-

Diana: ¿Y porque Akko se iría ahí en primer lugar? –mirando el bosque mientras dudaba si estaba ahí o no-

Ruby: Cuando Akko cumplía años nos las pasábamos en el Bosque Arcturus hasta que el día que mis padres, que serían sus padres adoptivos en ese momento, desaparecieron, decidió que cada cumpleaños que ella iba a tener no iba a estar en sitios que le trajeran recuerdos de ese día

Alexa: ¿en pocas palabras Akko desaparecía de la vista? –sintiendo algo de culpa mira hacia el bosque-

Ruby: -asintiendo- nos costó mucho encontrarla, tanto que parecía un ratón escondido sin dar la cara o dar la luz, hasta que llegamos a ese bosque y desde entonces ahí se va para relajarse en cada cumpleaños –bajando para saltar a la grama-

Diana: Akko… no sabía que había sufrido tanto –estando abajo en la grama, bajando de su escoba, mira el bosque, respirando hondo, sale corriendo hacia el bosque-

Alexa/Ruby: ¡Diana espera! –dicen al mismo tiempo, mirándose se transforman en lobo y comienzan a correr tras Diana-

Al entrar Diana al bosque para tener mejor movimiento y velocidad, agarra su escoba sin pensarlo dice _Tia Freyre_ y comienza volar con mucha velocidad, aumentando el ritmo esquivando los árboles y todo lo que este frente a su camino, notando un lago muy grande y hermoso al lado del lago ve a una joven castaña sentada, reconociéndola de inmediato llegando al lugar, bajándose de la escoba, sin importarle nada, corre hacia ella.

Diana: ¡Akko! –corriendo hacia ella, soltando pequeñas lagrimas le salta encima-

Akko: -volteándose al escuchar su nombre, reaccionando demasiado tarde al ver a Diana saltarle encima, la agarra, pero perdiendo el equilibrio caen al lago causando que las dos queden totalmente mojadas- Ugh… -mirando a Diana un poco desorientada, para luego abrazarla con fuerza- D-Diana, ¿qué haces aquí y como lograste conseguirme?

Diana: -abrazando fuerte a Akko, aferrándose a ella, respirando hondo levantando la cabeza mira a Akko a sus ojos, esos ojos color rojo rubí que tanto le gusta, acercándose con cuidado susurra con suavidad- vine por ti tonta, no quiero que estés sola en este día Akko, y logre conseguirte gracias a Ruby

Akko: -sorprendida por lo que escucho de su novia, el no dejarla sola y más que Ruby la ayudara a buscarla era algo que no esperaba, sonriendo con suavidad, mira a Diana a los ojos mientras acaricia su mejilla suavemente- Gracias Diana… -poniendo con cuidado su frente con la de ella- muchas gracias… no pensé que te fueras a preocupar tanto por mi…

Diana: -mirando a Akko con un ligero sonrojo, acaricia su cabello con cuidado para luego cerrar sus ojos- De nada Akko, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, eres mi novia, me has salvado en varias ocasiones como también cuando eh estado devastada me has salvado y estado ahí a mi lado apoyándome, así que me toca este día que es tu cumpleaños estar contigo

Akko: -abriendo demasiado los ojos al escuchar lo último, tragando saliva para luego respirar hondo, tartamudea levemente- C...c…como s…sabes q...que e..es hoy m..mi c…cum… -siendo callada de pronto por Diana-

Diana: -besando a Akko con un suave y cálido beso, callándola por completo de lo que iba a decir, acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza para sentir que Akko correspondo el beso suavemente, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios, la abraza con fuerza para darle seguridad mientras cierra los ojos suavemente-

Akko: -mirando a Diana con mucha dulzura piensa "Eres demasiado hermosa Diana, eres como un ángel caído del cielo, que ha venido a darle alegría a esta Dragona que por muchos años estuvo herida y perdida en su oscuridad por la pérdida de sus padres, te protegeré con toda mi vida Diana", aferrándose a Diana, sacando suavemente sus alas de dragón para cubrir a Diana de que no sienta frío, besando con mucha suavidad y amor a Diana de pronto escuchan un leve tosido-

Alexa: -cubriendo su boca con la mano en forma de puño tose, notando como Akko y Diana se separan de golpe totalmente sonrojadas hasta las orejas, causando soltar una ligera risa- Vaya Diana, no puedo creer que en un descuido aproveches las situaciones, generaste que tardáramos en llegar aquí –alzando leve una ceja-

Ruby: -muriendo de ternura como a la vez de risa por aguantar las ganas de reír las caras de duda de Diana y Akko- sus sonrojos y caras son un poema –riendo con ganas- chicas… la posición en la que se encuentran es muy comprometedora y más con el uniforme de Luna Nova todo mojado –riendo más-

Diana: -alzando leve una ceja, mirando la posición en la que se encuentran, poniéndose toda roja hasta las orejas por eso, para luego pararse de golpe y apartarse con cuidado, extendiendo la mano hacia Akko para ayudarla a levantarse- Y-yo no tenía las i-intenciones de hacer c-cosas que no d-deben de s-ser todavía, n-no piensen cosas que no son

Alexa: -suspirando mientras niega levemente- No sé qué creer ahora –mirando al cielo- Bernadette si estás viendo esto dame alguna idea de que pensar referente a esto

Diana: ¡Alexandra Kairyu! ¡No metas a mi madre en esto! –le grita toda roja de la vergüenza, para luego taparse la cara con las manos-

Akko: -agarrando la mano de Diana para ser levantada con su ayuda, riendo muy nerviosamente mientras rasca su cuello- n-no sé qué s-se pensaron p-pero s-solamente era un b-beso, n-no íbamos hacer nada malo

Alexa: Si, si claro Lady Cavendish y Lady Akko –haciendo una reverencia- será mejor retirarnos para que hagan sus cosas –sonriendo para ver sus reacciones-

Ruby: No es nada malo estar a solas como dijo Yang –asintiendo- son pareja es normal que hagan eso –sonriendo-

Akko/Diana: -más roja que antes agarran y sin pensarlo dos veces, con sus manos dentro del agua en el lago, las suben causando mojar a Alexa y Ruby, escuchando sus quejas después de eso-

Diana: -molesta y avergonzada sale del lago, agarrando su escoba, mientras se lanza un hechizo de secado rápido a su ropa y pelo- No las entierro 40 metros bajo tierra en estos momentos porque no se lo merecen

Akko: -saliendo del lago mientras seca su ropa y guarda sus alas de dragón, mirando fulminante a Ruby mientras que se ríe de Alexa- se lo merecen por seguir con el tema –tarareo-

Alexa: -acomodando mi cabello rozando mis cuernos de dragón, niego mientras sonrío- es bueno que sonrieras Akko –mirando a Diana y Akko que están juntas, les sonríe mientras escucha a Ruby sacudirse en su forma de lobo- que les parece ir a la ciudad, vamos a comprar ropa, bueno ustedes necesitan comprar ropa –riendo mientras agarra su escoba-

Akko: ¿Ah comprar ropa? –alzando leve una ceja con duda, mientras que nota que Ruby y Diana asienten, suspirando mientras piensa "No quiero ir a la ciudad… pero si voy a estar acompañada será mejor ir"- entonces vamos…

Ruby: -volviendo a su forma humana ya seca, agarra su escoba- animo Akko será divertido, podremos conseguir buenos pasteles en la ciudad, y comida por montón ya que no hemos comido

Diana: -asintiendo- no es mala idea ir a un restaurante que venden una comida maravillosa –subiendo a su escoba mirando a Akko para que suba-

Alexa: Prometo si algo te gusta comprártelo –subiendo a su escoba mientras dice _Tia Freyre_ , elevándose se pone de pie sobre su escoba-

Ruby: -subiendo a su escoba para luego decir _Tia Freyre-_ vamos no perdamos tiempo! –comienza volar hacia la ciudad-

Akko: -suspirando para luego sonreír- está bien… me convencieron –se sube a la escoba de Diana, abrazando a Diana de la cintura apoya su cabeza con cuidado en su hombro- vamos a la ciudad

Diana: -sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo, besando la cabeza de Akko suavemente, mirando hacia adelante diciendo _Tia Freyre_ , mirando a Alexa asienten y se van volando hacia la ciudad, alcanzando a Ruby en el camino-

El camino hacia la ciudad fue calmado y tranquilo, conversaban de cosas pequeñas o de que iban a comprar en la ciudad o comer, cuando llegaron a la ciudad vieron, notando que pronto iba atardecer, sin pensarlo mucho caminaron por la ciudad, entrando primero a un café donde deciden comer algo ligero, luego de comer deciden re tomar su ruta, entrando a tiendas, comprando varias cosas, entrando a sala de video juegos, mientras Akko disfrutaba y se reía por hacer cosas tan divertidas, Alexa, Ruby y Diana la veían de manera feliz y alegre, viendo la hora deciden ir a comprar la ropa para luego irse a la Mansión Cavendish, estando ya en la tienda de ropa, mientras se probaba cada quien una vestimenta menos Alexa que las veía sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

Akko: -chillando al ver tanta ropa- no quiero usar vestido y usar un traje –mirando los trajes- no se cual escoger… porque tenemos que comprar ropa de vestir?

Diana: -apretando su nariz con cuidado- Akko solo escoge algo para ponerte y comprarlo, es esencial que lo hagas por favor, solo hazlo

Ruby: -estando con una camisa roja de vestir, un chaleco negro con pantalón negro a juego y una corbata negra y zapatos de vestir negros- vamos Akko no es tan difícil ya yo escogí mi ropa, solo ponte algo y ya

Alexa: -riendo mientras se acerca, viendo la ropa, agarra varias cosas y se las entrega a Akko, metiéndola en el vestidor- pruébate eso, te quedara bien Akko

Akko: -chillando resignada- está bien… ustedes ganan y me probare lo que me diste Alexa

Diana: -suspirando, agarrando unos vestidos- gracias Alexa… de darle la ropa y meterla ahí –entrando a otro vestidor-

Alexa: -haciendo reverencia- de nada Lady Diana

Luego de unos minutos Akko sale vestida con una camisa de vestir color blanco y una corbata gris, con un chaleco, chaqueta y pantalón gris a juego con la corbata y zapatos de vestir grises, mientras se mira al espejo sintiéndose cómoda con la ropa, nota que sale Diana del vestidor, causando que se quede en shock al verla con un hermoso vestido azul cielo con toques blancos, con un ligero escote, llegándole el vestido hasta las rodillas y ajustándose bien a su cuerpo, causando que las presentes se quedaran sin habla.

Alexa: -mirando a Diana con asombro mientras sonríe pensando "Bernadette si vieras a tu hija lo hermosa que esta, estarías totalmente orgullosa de ella, se parece a ti de joven", acercándose a Diana hace una reverencia- Lady Diana se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido le favorece demasiado para la ocasión

Diana: -sonriendo al escuchar eso, mientras acomoda con cuidado su cabello- Gracias Alexa, es bueno escuchar eso de tu parte

Ruby: WOW Diana, ¡pareces una diosa con ese vestido! Con razón Akko esta perdidamente enamorada de ti –señalando a Akko-

Diana: -sonrojándose por ese comentario y más al ver a Akko en shock por verla, se acerca a ella con cuidado para mover con cuidado su mano frente a los ojos de Akko, mientras ríe de forma dulce- Akko reacciona, pareciera que hubieras visto algo que te dejo en shock y sin habla –pone su mano suavemente en su hombro para moverla y así lograr que reaccione-

Akko: -reaccionando al sentir ligero movimiento en mi hombro, moviendo levemente la cabeza reaccionando más, abraza a Diana para elevarla de la cintura y girar- me quede sin hablar por ver a una hermosa diosa que apareció en mi vida y ha hecho que sea feliz con estos momentos únicos, gracias Diana por esto y por ser tan hermosa

Diana: -toda sonrojada aferrándome a Akko por los giros y más por lo que dijo Akko, poniendo su frente contra la de ella con cuidado- De nada Akko, pero es lo que te mereces, has hecho tanto por mí, que no sé cómo agradecértelo –besando su nariz con cuidado- vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde, pero antes que nada Akko antes de irnos de aquí –agarro una venda y tapo tus ojos, haciendo un ligero nudo, logrando tapar bien sus ojos- no te quites para nada la venda Akko, hasta que yo lo haga

Akko: -bajando con cuidado a Diana, toda dudosa por la venda, sin oponerse asiente- está bien Diana, no lo haré, pero ahora me generan duda porque esto

Alexa: Pronto lo sabrás Akko, solo no te pongas ansiosa –pagando la ropa mientras recoge todo lo que traen, saliendo del lugar-

Ruby: ¡La magia va ocurrir pronto! –sale corriendo-

Las cuatro salen de la tienda, y se dirigen hacia donde están sus escobas, caminando entran a un callejón abren un portal hacia la Mansión Cavendish, entrando al portal aparecen en la Mansión Cavendish, mientras caminan entra a la Mansión, dejando Alexa las cosas en una mesa, salen al patio, estando todo en sumo silencio comienza de pronto un canto sincronizado y suave, causando que Akko se ponga alerta tratando de escuchar el canto.

Akko: ¿¡Esta canción no la conozco, pero… la están cantando Lotte… junto… con BLAKE!? –dice fuerte y emocionada- cantan en sincronización totalmente hermosa esta canción

Diana: -sonriendo al ver a Akko emocionada mientras caminan más, llegando a su punto de destino, esperando que todos estén en sus puestos sin dejar a Akko sola en ningún momento, haciendo señal de que apaguen las luces, respirando hondo, le quita la venda de los ojos a Akko- puedes abrir los ojos Akko

Akko: -abriendo los ojos con cuidado al no sentir las vendas de los ojos, parpadeando al ver todo oscuro, escuchando aun el canto de Blake y Lotte, viendo hacia el campo ve pequeños espíritus y hadas bailar en su bienvenida, causando un chillido de emoción- no había visto a las Hadas y Espíritus bailar tan alegremente y más bajo la luz de la luna y estrellas, pero –mirando a todos lados- donde están Lotte y Blake?

Diana: espera con calma Akko –agarrando la mano a Akko con cuidado la aprieta con suavidad-

Apenas se escucha que termina el canto de Lotte y Blake, pero viendo aun los espíritus y hadas bailar, cuando de pronto todas las luces se prenden para dar paso a confetis y pequeñas explosiones que tiran serpentinas con un grito fuerte de Feliz Cumpleaños Akko, causando que Akko se quede asombrada con la boca abierta, mirando a todos a su alrededor, comienza a caminar lentamente.

Akko: -mirando a todas las chicas presentes junto con Andrew, Ren y Jaune, soltando lágrimas de la emoción de pronto mientras asimila todo- t-todos ustedes hicieron e-esto por m-mi? T-toda esta fiesta la hicieron por mi c-cumpleaños? C-como s-se enteraron q-que era h-hoy

Diana: -acercándose a Akko para abrazarla con suavidad por su espalda- Si Akko, todo esto lo hicimos por ti, para que pudieras ser feliz en tu cumpleaños después de años Akko

Prof. Úrsula: Yo junto con Alexa les informamos a todas que hoy era tu cumpleaños –señalando a todas- todas quedaron sorprendidas, pero se animaron en hacerte esta fiesta Akko, la de la idea fue Ruby de la fiesta

Prof. Croix: quien aporto y dio la idea del lugar fue Diana –señalándola para luego sonreír- y entre todas tus amigas, planearon que hacer cada quien y como elaborar esta fiesta

Weiss: No fue nada fácil por el poco tiempo que teníamos, pero fue divertido lograrlo a tiempo –acomodando su cabello-

Nora: nunca tuve tanta adrenalina en acomodar todo lo que pudiera arreglar! Aunque a veces terminara todo en desastre –riendo-

Pyrrha: -cruzando sus brazos- pero ver que te ha gustado la sorpresa vale la pena el esfuerzo o no Ren y Jaune

Ren: Lo afirmo completamente –asintiendo-

Jaune: Alguien que no disfrute su cumpleaños no es permitido, es algo que no se justifica así que lo mejor es reír y disfrutar

Sucy: Disfruta de la fiesta Akko –sonriendo sinceramente-

Amanda: -estando atrás del equipo de música al estilo Dj junto con Constanze- nos esforzamos demasiado así que sin duda debes divertirte y bailar Akko

Constanze: -asintiendo con pulgar arriba-

Jasminka: y también puedes comer todo lo que desees –comiendo animadamente-

Hannah: luego podrás abrir los regalos! Cada quien apenas nos desocupamos fuimos a comprar regalos para ti Akko en agradecimiento por todo

Andrew: -asintiendo- lo certifico y en parte exageraron por la cantidad de regalos

Bárbara: oh vamos Andrew no te quejes que tú también le compraste regalos a Akko –le golpea suavemente-

Yang: ¡Así es Andrew! pero bueno dejemos tanta charla porque de seguro Diana le tiene su regalo más de noche a Akko –moviendo sus cejas de forma picara-

Blake: -golpea a Yang desde atrás- hoy duermes en el sofá y Akko espero disfrutaras el canto que hicimos Lotte y Yo

Lotte: -asintiendo avergonzada- primera vez que canto delante tanta gente, pero vale la pena poder ver tu emoción Akko y no una expresión vacía que vimos temprano que tenías Akko

Alexa: Todo esfuerzo tiene una recompensa que vale la pena –asintiendo-

Akko: Chicas… Chicos…Profesoras y Alexa… gracias –llorando de la emoción- gracias en verdad –limpiando sus lágrimas- este es el mejor cumpleaños en años que eh tenido –sonriendo con mucha emoción-

Diana: -poniéndose frente a Akko para limpiar con cuidado sus lágrimas, besando con cuidado su frente- te lo mereces Akko, esto y mucho más te lo mereces

Amanda: -mirando la escena habla con Constanze con cuidado en su oído, está asintiendo antes de poner la música para que bailen- Chicas es hora de un baile, pero un baile para el momento especial –terminando de hablar, pone una canción de Vals, sonriendo grita de la emoción-

Apenas Amanda termina de gritar por su emoción de poner Vals, todas comienzan a reír con fuerza, centrando las chicas y los chicos, su mirada en medio de la pista donde se encuentra la pareja del momento

Akko: -tarareando al escuchar la música para luego ver fijamente a los ojos azules que tanto le gusta perderse en ellos, esos ojos que al inicio por rebeldía no quería con el tiempo género que se volviera su mayor adicción- Diana deseas bailar conmigo esta canción? –haciendo una reverencia invitándola a bailar-

Diana: -sonrojándose por la invitación de Akko y más por lo elegante y hermosa que se ve con el traje y más con la luna reflejando por completo a su cuerpo, agarrando su mano con delicadeza le sonríe con amor- Acepto tu propuesta para bailar Akko –acercándose a ella con cuidado poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Akko mientras que sujeta su mano con la otra-

Akko: -poniendo mi mano libre con cuidado en la cintura de Diana, apegándola con cuidado a mi cuerpo, comenzando a bailar al ritmo del vals junto a Diana, sonriendo al estar tan sincronizadas al bailar, susurra con suavidad en el oído a Diana- Gracias Diana por todo, por haberme buscado a pesar de que sabias que no toleraba mi cumpleaños, gracias por hacer esto por mí, gracias porque a pesar de cómo te trate al inicio tu decidiste no rendirte en tratarme bien, eres la mejor Diana y por eso lograste enamorarme, con esfuerzo pero has logrado enamorarme –respirando hondo para luego exhalar y sonreír- Te Amo Diana Cavendish

Diana: -sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose demasiado al escuchar las palabras de Akko, escuchando de pronto el grito de sus amigas que también escucharon todo, ocultando su cara en el pecho de Akko para luego sonreír- De nada Akko, pero a ti también te debo agradecer, que gracias a ti que me has salvado siempre, aunque te trate mal al inicio, no te importo rescatarme sin importar el costo, sin importar nada siempre me has salvado, así que te mereces esto Akko y muchas más –cerrando los ojos mientras baila con Akko- tú también causaste que me enamorara de ti Akko, ver tu fortaleza, tus ganas de luchar, de no rendirte, el ver como apoyabas a tus amigas, los momentos que me protegiste y diste apoyo, generaste que me enamorara de ti perdidamente Akko –levantando con cuidado la cabeza para mirar los ojos de Akko viendo notando un brillo especial entre dorado y rojo en sus ojos, causando que se pierda en su mirada, respira hondo y luego exhala con suavidad- Yo también Te amo Atsuko Kagari –escuchando de nuevo el grito de sus amigas con más fuerza junto con las profesoras y sus amigos- y Feliz cumpleaños Akko

Akko: -sonriendo de felicidad al escuchar eso, tarareando de felicidad, sin dudar se acerca con cuidado a Diana, apegándola a su cuerpo con delicadeza sin dejar de bailar, viéndola a sus ojos fijamente, habla con suavidad- Gracias Diana por este cumpleaños tan hermoso, -mirando a sus amigas un momento- gracias chicas –les dice fuerte, para luego mirar a Diana y sin esperar más la besa con mucho amor y suavidad sintiendo que Diana le corresponde el beso, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar del momento-

Diana: -mirando a Akko con mucha adoración y dulzura, escuchando a sus amigas gritar de la emoción por el beso para luego mirar un poco y notar a Hannah y Bárbara desmayadas, conteniendo una ligera risa por eso para luego mirar a Akko, abrazándola de cuello mientras se besan por un largo rato con mucha suavidad y dulzura, sintiendo la falta de aire hacerse presente para separar el beso con cuidado y así apoyar su frente con la de Akko con delicadeza- Siempre estaré contigo Akko desde hoy y para siempre, mi caballera Akko

Akko: -acariciando con suavidad y ternura la nariz de Diana con la de ella mientras tararea feliz- Siempre estaremos juntas Diana, no abra nada ni nadie que nos separe, mi princesa Diana


End file.
